gymbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Butters
Butters is one of the five members of the Gym Buddies. He is the oldest and tallest Gym Buddy. His real name is Sean. Butters is the best friend of Christian . Appearance Normal Appearance Butters has brown hair and hazel eyes. He is very tall, being the tallest character in the entire series. He sports demin jeans and a dark green shirt with a light green four leaf clover that says "Made in Ireland". He wears white shoes, and sometimes wears a driving cap outside of school. Gym wear There are minor differences between Butters's gym wear and his normal appearance. Butters wears his signature green shirt during gym class. Instead of his jeans, Butters wears black shorts. Prom Apparel In the episode Go With Me?, Butters attends the junior prom, along with Christian and Chelsea, to keep an eye on Rob during his "special night" with Liz. He wears a tuxedo with a dark green tie and black dress shoes. He does not style or comb his hair, unlike the other characters (excluding Christian, who can't because of how short his hair is). "Our Final Goodbyes" Appearance In the series finale, Butters wears a military jacket, along with a helmet. He wears black pants, which have been torn up and ripped from battle. He is shown to remove his helmet when he's not in battle, revealing messy, dirty hair. He has shown to have sustained an injury to his hand sometime during the three month period of time that has passed. His ear is also shown to have been torn, which also happened sometime off-screen. Personality Over Confidence Butters's character is known for his self-centered attitude. This is shown all the time, as he compliments himself even when insulted. He sometimes uses this attitude as a way of flirting, which he does by telling Chelsea and Liz (when insulted) that "they know they like him". In addition, Butters thinks of himself as having "God status". As revealed in Five Deadly Sins, his deadly sin is pride. When overshadowed with pride, Butters's confidence is twice as worse as usual, as he compliments himself every five seconds and claiming that his friends "aren't as awesome as himself". Flirtation Due to his high confidence, Butters is very flirtatious when it comes to other female characters. He most notably flirts with Chelsea over every other female character. He sometimes flirts with Liz as well, despite knowing she's in a relationship with Ben. This changes when Liz enters a relationship with Rob, however, and be begins to jokingly flirt with her. However, Chelsea no longer becomes the main target of Butters flirting. Upon meeting Ray in Lovesick, she became the target of his flirting, as he became immediately attracted to her, and proceded to flirt with her throughout the episode. Upon meeting Ray two more times in Items Of Value and Control Freak, Butters flirts with her once again. Guilt In Journey To Ourselves, ''Butters was revealed to deeply regret something he did in his past by his regret spirit. What he has done was never revealed, however, as he nor his regret spirit actually said what it was. When asked what it was he regrets so much by Christian, Butters said he didn't want to talk about it, and notably did not look at Christian upon telling him this. Corrupt Butters In the episode ''Opposites Attract, ''Butters's personality becomes corrupt. His self-esteem becomes extremely low, which causes him to enter a state of depression. When Christian asks for help to return the Gym Buddies back to normal, Corrupt Butters refuses, claiming that "the friendship the Gym Buddies offered him was always fake". After this, he goes mentally insane. It isn't until Corrupt Chelsea tells Butters that he's cute and that she'll be his real friend that Butters returned back to normal. Fear In the episode ''Haunting On Clinton Road, Butters strangely clings to Chelsea in fear when the ghost truck started to play Rebecca Black's song "Friday". This fear is later explored in House Of Fear, when Butters sees an illusion of Rebecca Black, who starts to sing Friday to him. Upon seeing her, Butters freezes and his pupils shrink. When he starts getting sung to, he runs away from her, screaming. When Butters bumps into Chelsea, he fearfully asks her to make Rebecca go away. Trustworthiness Butters has been hinted at being a trustworthy character. In the episode House of Fear, Butters learns that Chelsea truly does have a fear after constantly being told that she doesn't have one. After saving her from Slender Man, he smirks at her, followed by having Chelsea threaten him if he tells anyone about her fear. Butters swears that the secret is safe with him. Running Gag Butters is one of two Gym Buddies in the series to have a running gag. Due to being an egomaniac, Butters tends to compliment himself at least once in almost every episode. This gag started in The Ultimate Pilot when Butters responds to Countless's insult by saying "I do know everything, thank you very much." Relationships Christian Butters and Christian are introduced in the series at the same time in The Ultimate Pilot. It is revealed by Christian in Love And War that he and Butters are best friends. It is hinted that Butters is normally up for Christian's adventures in Bermuda Triangle. Christian and Butters graduate together in Graduation and it is revealed that they attend the same college in The End?. Butters brags in The End? ''that he is the only Gym Buddy who can still see Christian. Chelsea Butters and Chelsea were hinted at having a love-hate relationship in the first episode when Chelsea says "Oh shit not you" to Butters upon learning they'd have gym class together. The love-hate relationship isn't confirmed until a few episodes later in ''Love And War, when the two argue over which of them is the leader of the Gym Buddies. Butters is shown to be the Gym Buddy Chelsea punches the most out of the five of them, mostly because of the fact that Butters is an egomaniac. In Haunting On Clinton Road, Butters clings to Chelsea in fear when "Friday" starts to play. Additionally, in House Of Fear, Butters runs to Chelsea for help in making Rebecca Black go away. For more information, see HeightShipping. Abilities In the episode Power Up, Butters get thrown into his favorite game Orcorina of Time. He gains the ability to wield the Master Sword to save his freinds. Canon Future Our Final Goodbyes In the episode Our Final Goodbyes, Butters is revealed to be the co-leader of The Resistance. He helps Chelsea come up with battle plans and schematics. His specializes in gun weaponry. He is mostly seen killing the werewolves in Countless's Army. He is very determined to end the war between The Resistance and Countless's Army. Towards the end of the episode, he is killed by Countless's dark magic. He is later brought back to life after Liz defeats Countless. Quotes *''"Don't be fooled by her good mood. She's a bitch." ''- Butters describing Chelsea to Christian in The Ultimate Pilot. *''"Well, looks like you're getting lucky, huh buddy?" ''- Butters to Rob after learning about Liz and Ben's bad relationship in The Ultimate Pilot. *''"So wait, you have ultimate power within your grasp and you're using it to change the lives of five high schoolers who happen to be in the same gym class?" "Yeah, that's right. What of it?" "...Doesn't that seem kind of lame to you?" ''- Butters questioning Countless's methods in The Ultimate Pilot. *''"Bro, normally I'm totally up for this, but I'm pretty sure the whole school would miss my awesomeness if I were to suddenly disappear."'' - Butters explaining why he isn't going to join Christian on going to the Bermuda Triangle in Bermuda Triangle. *''"What crawled up your asses and died?" ''- Butters reacting to Liz and Chelsea's harshness towards himself, Christian and Rob in Girl Power. *''"You can't trust 'em, man. Girls are crazy, and they have one thing us guys dont: cooties."'' - Butters explaining to Rob why he shouldn't talk to girls in Fictional Memory. *''"You guys don't stand a chance! The seniors always win every year! I mean, this year they have me, so we're bound to win the pep rally!"'' - Butters to Chelsea and Liz in Who's Got Spirit? *''"...No... No! NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! YOU CAN'T SING FOR YOU'RE LIFE!! DEAR GOD, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"- Butters's fear of Rebecca Black being expanded in House Of Fear. *"What am I doing out here in public?! I can't be out here! I don't stand a chance out here! I'm not strong or smart enough to protect myself! I'm too weak!!" -'' Butters immediately after becoming corrupt in Opposites Attract. *''"Holy crap... I can't believe how corrupted I was... I actually thought I wasn't smart or strong or handsome... I'm all three of those things! But most of all, I SERIOUSLY cannot believe you just called me cute... though I knew you liked me all along."''- Butters after Chelsea uncorrupts him. *''"Yes! I'm taking Chelsea to prom! ...Wait... I'm taking Chelsea to prom?!..." ''- Butters after realizing he's taking Chelsea to prom in Another Prom Story. *''"Alright, Rob! Now's your chance! Go ask her to prom!" "What?! Now?!" "Yes, now. You got this, bro. All of us know she has a thing for you, even you know it. She's gonna say yes."'' - Butters encouraging Rob in Go With Me? *''"Chelsea! Oh, thank God! Help me! Get rid of her for me! She's EVIL!!" "Who? Rebecca Black?" "Yes! She's a demon!!" "I'll only help you if you help me get rid of Slender Man!" "It's a deal!" ''- Butters and Chelsea after running into each other in House of Fear. *''"What was that all about?" "Nothing, Liz just wants me to go to prom with Chelsea... God, she's a pain in my ass..." "I think you should!" "Christian!" "What? I'm serious. I always thought you two would make a cute couple." "Shut up, you're not helping." ''- Butters and Christian in Another Prom Story. *''"I have an idea, if it pleases the court." ''- Butters in Heart's True Disposition. Gallery Arm cling.jpg|Butters blushing and wondering why Chelsea is clinging to his arm. Fear.jpg|Butters clinging to Chelsea in fear. Gotta Get That Girl.jpg|Butters, along with Chelsea and Christian, singing Gotta Get That Girl to Rob. Crap.jpg|Butters complaining about having to clean up the mess in Lovesick. Corrupt kiss.jpg|Butters being forced to kiss Corrupted Liz in Opposites Attract. Corrupt Butters.jpg|Butters being the opposite of himself after becoming corrupt in Opposites Attract. Young Butters.jpg|Butters in his childhood, approximately around the age of 7, as shown in Fictional Memory. Cling.jpg|Butters feeling uncomfortable around Chelsea, whom was placed under the lovesick spell in Lovesick. Shock.jpg|A shocked Butters questioning Chelsea's pet name for him in Lovesick. Shaina.jpg|Shaina, also known as gender swapped Butters, in the episode Rule 63. Category:Characters Category:Males